


Triangulations

by malurette



Category: Djinn - Fandom
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Multi, Threesome, ménage à trois
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de drabbles & mini-fics autour du trio de "l'ancienne époque". 1ère vignette : Jade/Lady Nelson, Triangle. 2ème: Jade/Lady Nelson, Noyade. 3ème: Lord Nelson/Jade, Indomptable. 4ème: Lord Nelson/Lady Nelson/Jade, Équilibre. <br/>5ème : Lord Nelson/Jade, Belle comme la nuit. <br/>6ème : Lady Nelson/Jade, À n'importe quel prix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Émouvant de naïveté...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Ce petit triangle blond  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Djinn  
>  **Couple :** Lady Nelson/Jade  
>  **Genre :** pas si cynique  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jean Dufaux et d’Anna Miralles, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "triangle"  
>  **Continuité :** début de série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 222

Des sexes des deux genres, des toutes les apparences, tailles ou formes, Jade en a vu plus qu’elle ne pourrait compter. Tous, elle a su les satisfaire. Malgré leurs apparentes différences, elle sait jouer de chacun à merveille. Elle n’en tire ni surprise ni plaisir réel ni dégoût non plus, juste la satisfaction du travail bien fait pour la gloire de son maître.

Et pourtant, pourtant, ce petit triangle de boucles d’un blond si purement anglais, que personne avant elle n’a su toucher avec la science qu’il fallait, elle se prend à le trouver divertissant. Celui-ci n’a avant elle connu qu’un mari aimé mais peu doué, et ne veut désormais plus qu’elle. Ça pourrait être flatteur.

Le jour où elle le pare de la ceinture aux trente clochettes et le livre à d’autres, elle ressentirait presque une fierté un peu condescendante, à voir l’œuvre accomplie. Quand il revient nu de ses tintements mais rehaussé d’un savoir nouveau, et qu’il la désire toujours autant, elle se laisse même émouvoir.

Bien sûr, c’est Lord Harold Nelson qui a su éveiller son cœur, mais Jade s’offre aussi bien malgré elle un sentiment tendre pour cette petite Lady anglaise avec son amour débordant pour elle et son corps affamé de ses caresses.


	2. Vagues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle se noie dans ses eaux...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Noyade  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Djinn  
>  **Couple :** Lady Nelson/Jade  
>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jean Dufaux et d’Anna Miralles, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** "vagues"  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 120

Depuis qu’elle a rencontré cette femme, le monde de Lady Nelson menace de partir à la dérive. Tout ce qu’elle connaissait de bien droit et de bien ordonné se met à onduler, comme un serpent venimeux ou comme Jade quand elle marche. Oubliée, la rectitude de son époux. Les louvoiements orientaux qui dansent autour d’elle l’engloutissent peu à peu.

Mais l’on dit de la noyade qu’elle devient agréable, une fois la panique des premiers instants passée, lorsqu’on accepte le retour à l’eau primordiale. Où tout a commencé, ou tout doit peut-être finir. Alors son bon sens doit déjà être mort : elle plonge plus avant dans le monde de Jade sans plus aucune crainte.


	3. Djinn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cet esprit de feu...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** _djinn_  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Djinn  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Lord Nelson/Jade, Lady Nelson  
>  **Genre :** les relations humaines c’est compliqué  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jean Dufaux et d’Anna Miralles, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Prompt :** pièce compagne au drabble sur le thème « vagues »  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** ceci a été écrit bien avant la sortie du tome 7, lequel a rendu mon interprétation de Lady Nelson obsolète  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

Cette femme est semblable à un esprit du feu, note Nelson. Elle fascine et attire les insectes. Elle brûle ce qui la touche, réchauffe ce qu’elle choisit. Le désir d’apprivoiser ce démon le pique. Voilà un jeu dangereux, plus risqué que tous les sacs de nœuds diplomatiques qu’on lui a déjà fait dénouer. Pire, peut-être même une menace pour son objectif premier.

Il a encore du mal à y croire, et pourtant il doit se rendre à l’évidence : cette femme a séduit sa chère et tendre, qu’il croyait toute dévouée à lui seul. Son agnelle se découvre des dents de loup en sa présence. L’ingénue qui était sa propriété, passée sous la coupe d’une autre femme ! C’est plus que son orgueil d’homme ne devrait supporter.

Et pourtant… ça n’est pas par désir de revanche, qu’il espère la séduire. C’est qu’il est déjà trop tard pour lui aussi, il est en son pouvoir. Et quand elle lui cède, ce n’est pas du fait de Lord Nelson. Jade a peut-être succombé à l’amour, mais c’est de son plein gré qu’elle se donne à lui, elle reste maîtresse d’elle-même. D’un bout à l’autre, elle donne l’impression d’avoir choisi tout ce qui lui arrivait.


	4. Équilibre rompu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Et si tu n'étais plus là...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Équilibre rompu  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Djinn  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Harold Nelson, Miranda Nelson, Jade  
>  **Genre :** tragique  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Jean Dufaux et d’Anna Miralles, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Continuité/Spoil** éventuel : tome 7 ; du gros vilain spoil si vous commencez juste à lire cette série  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Miranda est morte. Le rêve qu’ils partageaient à trois a tourné au cauchemar et s’est abruptement fini pour elle. Pour Harold, la situation n’est guère plus enviable. Du temps de sa jeunesse, se souvient-il, elle rêvait d’une mort romanesque. Ou romantique. Et alors qu’elle avait enfin trouvé équilibre et bonheur, elle a fini d’une manière abjecte.

Peut-être n’était-elle simplement pas destinée à être heureuse ? Autrefois, elle était prête à jeter sa situation aux orties pour s’enfuir avec un artiste. Selon ce que sa légitime épouse en penserait, elle l’aurait partagé avec elle ou le lui aurait volé, Harold ne le sait. Mais cela n’a plus d’importance maintenant.  
Ses parents l’ont raisonnée et poussée à devenir Lady Nelson ; elle n’était pas heureuse d’être sa femme, mais ils s’en accommodaient. Puis, sa position lui a permis de rencontrer celle qui deviendrait sa plus grande passion.

Leur entourage pensait peut-être que Lady Nelson partageait son mari avec Jade l’étrangère. C’est faux. C’est Lord Nelson qui partageait sa maîtresse avec sa femme. Et sa femme avec sa maîtresse, aussi.  
Plus rien de tout cela aujourd’hui ; Jade leur a filé entre les doigts, envoûtée par il ne sait quel charme maléfique, et cela a coûté la vie à Miranda. Ce n’est même pas pour Jade qu’elle est morte, c’est juste à cause d’elle, et Jade y est indifférente désormais. Harold ne pense pas que Miranda aurait pu se réjouir de donner ainsi sa vie pour celle qu’elle aimait. Elle devait vouloir vivre, encore et encore, à ses côtés, sans plus songer à la mort.

Leur équilibre est rompu ; s’il parvient à reconquérir Jade il n’aura plus la partager avec personne, juste avec ses regrets. Il aimait Jade, il l’aime toujours, mais sans Miranda, il ne sait s’il arrivera encore à l’aimer sans se sentir coupable.


	5. Harold/Miranda/Jade - Beautés jumelées

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le jour et la nuit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Beautés jumelées  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Djinn  
>  **Personnages/Couples :** Lord Nelson/(Lady Nelson)/Jade  
>  **Genre :** amoureux  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dufaux & Miralles, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Belle. »  
> d’après So_Yuyu sur un Sapin à Drabbles chez Drakys (23 déc. ’11 – o9 janv. ’12)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Belle comme le jour, auraient dit de Jade les amis de Harold Nelson. Pauvres ignorants ! La Djinn est belle comme la nuit. Elle en a ses mystères et ses dangers. Elle se tient complètement nue en pleine lumière, comme si elle n’avait rien à cacher, et terrifie les faibles de cœur qui ne savent pas sonder la profondeur de ce qu’elle recèle sous le voile de parfum qui nimbe sa peau épilée.

À côté d’elle, sa blonde et tendre épouse peut avoir le charme discret d’un matin de printemps.  
Mais sans la violence de Jade, Miranda est devenue bien fade.


	6. Miranda/Jade/Harold - Garder proche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L'empire qu'a Jade sur Lady Nelson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tant qu’elle ne s’éloignait pas d’elle  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Djinn   
> **Personnages/Couples :** Jade x Miranda Nelson ( x Harold Nelson)  
>  **Genre :** D/s abusif  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Dufaux et Marini, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** 17, « _a couple you never want to emulate_ » pour Femslash February (un couple que je ne veux jamais imiter)  
>  **Avertissements :** ça n’est pas du tout _safe, sane and consensual_  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 300

Leur histoire avait bien mal commencé. Harold était envoyé récupérer l’or du sultan pour éviter qu’il bénéficie à l’ennemi, Jade séduisit Miranda pour garder la main sur Harold de la part de son maître…   
Jade prétendit ensuite être tombée sincèrement amoureuse de Harold et avoir de la tendresse pour Miranda, et il était si tentant de la croire ! 

Jade fut la première personne à avoir jamais donné du plaisir à Miranda, et pour cette raison, elle s’enticha d’elle. Comme, pour séduire quelqu’un, il faut bien lui prêter attention, Miranda prit les avances de Jade pour de la bienveillance et s’amouracha d’elle d’autant plus.   
Elle voulait lui plaire. Elle voulait découvrir tout ce qu’elle avait manqué jusqu’ici, partager avec elle plus encore. folle de passion, elle en oublia toute loyauté à son époux, à son pays. 

Que Jade succombe ensuite aux charmes de Harold, Miranda prit cela avec résignation. Elle était habituée, depuis toujours, à être subordonnée à d’autres, d’abord ses parents, ensuite son époux, et voir ses désirs personnels piétinés. Au moins, à former un ménage à trois, à défaut d’un couple impossible, Jade resterait près d’elle. Et elle était heureuse d’élever son enfant comme le sien. 

Elle était heureuse de tout supporter, tant que Jade ne s’éloignait pas d’elle. Qu’elle fasse l’amour à Harold sans elle. Qu’elle la donne en pâture à d’autres amants pour augmenter sa science et contempler sa jouissance, croyant que son regard justifiait tout. 

Tout ce que Jade disait, Miranda entendait comme vérité. Si Jade affirmait que Miranda ne pouvait jouir d’humiliée, elle se laissait faire, jouissait malgré l’humiliation, se dégoûtait elle-même, et estimait alors mériter la punition. 

Jamais elle n’osa penser que finalement, Jade ne l’aimait pas, n’aimait peut-être même plus Harold, la traitait fort mal et qu’aucun amour ne pouvait justifier cela.


End file.
